


Bullet Proof..I wish I was

by orphan_account



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Malcolm got shot in the night terror scene?
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 17
Kudos: 120





	Bullet Proof..I wish I was

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Whumpypepsigal, thank you bb

“Dani calm down, and just tell me what happened,” A crack is Gil’s voice betrays him. Gil tries to be brave for her.

Dani felt so cold, her muscles ache from shivering. Her hair is wet, and she wonders why. JT comes over with a hot drink, but she can’t do much of anything but shiver.

JT rubs her hands between his studying her face.

“She’s in shock Gil. Malcolm-he. He looked like he was attacking Dani. He tackled her to the ground. Gil, he got shot.”

“WHAT?! By who? Malcolm would never attack anyone.”

“She tried to warn us, she tried to shield his body. She knew, she knew he was dreaming.”

JT tightens the blanket around Dani’s shoulders kissing the top of her head. She is staring at the pool of blood on the floor. The edges are dry and cracking. The center is an endless crimson pit she continues to drown in. JT follows her line of sight.

Dani watches people trample through the scene as if nothing happened. She flinches. It’s like a horror movie that keeps replaying. She can still feel his blood seeping between her fingers. She knew to apply pressure to the wound. She still feels the panic as he continued to fight her not realizing what was happening yet. When he did, he was barely conscious. He was in so much pain. She can feel the people around them coming to help. She blocks his body with hers out of instinct, and can hear JT shouting something in the background. She sees his fear, and his eyes roll back.

“Bright? BRIGHT? Malcolm?”

She tries to change the station in her mind, but every channel was the same.

Gil pulls JT away from Dani keeping his voice down, and his eye on her.

“Is he alive?”

“Yes, he was when he left thanks to Dani. New ambulance driver wouldn’t let Dani ride in the bus with him. We didn’t notice anything was wrong with her till she went missing.”

“Missing?”

“Carla found her under the shower fully clothed.”

“Fuck. Who shot him?”

“Gil, you weren’t here. It was an honest mistake. If you saw him take Dani down you would have pulled the trigger yourself. Let’s just take care of our own right now. Let’s bring her in, and check on your boy.”

Gil rubs his face. JT places his hand on Gil’s shoulder as he approaches Dani cautiously. He kneels down on one knee, and turns her head to face him. She blinks at him. A slight recognition.

“Let’s go check on Malcolm, ok?”

Dani begins to cry, and JT holds her. He whispers in her ear, and she nods. He picks her up, and she buries her face in his chest. He tightens his grip on her.

“Gil, lead the way.”

_______________________

“Dani, you need to let go,” JT helps them get her onto the bed.

“Please don’t leave,” they were the first words she has spoken in the past 4 hours.

“I’m not going anywhere Powell, ride or die remember?” Dani nods, and curls into herself not letting go of his hand. The male nurse motions for JT to move so he can check her vitals.

“Bro, I’m not moving. Figure it out.”

_______________________

“Are you family?”

“Yes, I’m family. Is he okay?”

“He’s lost a lot of blood. We were lucky they got him here so fast. He hasn’t woken up yet, but he’s stable.”

“Can I see him?”

“Not until he is moved to another unit. Grab a coffee, it will be a while.”

Gil checks his phone, a text “They admitted her. Room 220.”

___________________________

“Go home, she’s asleep.”

JT gently takes his hand from hers, and she rolls over with a small groan.

“You’ll stay with her? You know Tally gets it, but I need her to sleep so I am taking you up on the offer. How’s Bright?”

“He’s stable. I bribed a nurse $50.00 to text me when he gets moved, but the more I think about it, the more I think I gave $50.00 to someone just leisurely wearing scrubs around the nurses station.”

JT chuckles. “Try and sleep G, they’ll both be better tomorrow.”

Gil nods, he pulls a chair close to the side of her bed. He holds her hand, and he feels her squeeze it. He can see her eyes moving. She was dreaming. Good dreams he hopes.

_________________________

Dani wakes with a start. She looks around lost. She hears Gil snoring from the chair, and feels a breeze against her back where the gown ties.

It takes her a few minutes to piece it all together. Her muscles still ache, and she can see fresh bruises lining her arms from the struggle.

“Gil,” her voice is horse. Low. She struggles to get out of the bed. She spots Gil’s cell phone on the window sill presses Jackie’s birthday in. One unread text. Recovery room 18.

She grabs the bag with her blood covered clothing, and sneaks into the bathroom as Gil sleeps.

__________________________________

Dani keeps her head down as people stare. Not that she notices, her thoughts are on him. He’s in recovery. She wonders if he has woken. His screams from the end of the hallway tell her he has.

__________________________________

A nurse is just about to sedate him, “NO DON’T He’s having a nightmare, he needs to wake up.”

“Help me” Dani pleads as the nurse backs off scared. Dani doesn’t wait for her to get it together, she holds him down, and whispers into his ear.

“Bright it’s just a dream, just a bad dream. I got you.”

Malcolm stops struggling, he enfolds Dani in his arms, but quickly winces in pain.

“Hey, easy Bright.”

“Dani? FUC-!” the machines reading his vitals jack knife.

“Your stitches. Bright, shhh.”

Bright slowly comes to. He shakes his head no as he sees the nurse about to up his morphine.

“Hit this button if you change your mind.”

“Can we have some privacy?”

The nurse leaves with a huff.

Dani pulls a chair over to his bed, and sticks her hands between her knees as she speaks.

“Do you remember what happened?”

Malcolm shakes his head.

“You were sleeping?”

Malcolm rubs his face roughly trying to remember.

“Did I hurt you?”

Dani shakes her head no, and he grabs the leg of her chair pulling her closer to his bed.

“Why are you hiding from me then?” Malcolm reaches out for her hand. She hesitates before letting him take it. He sees the scrapes and bruises on her arm, and looks horrified.

“Oh, Dani-“

“You didn’t mean it-” Dani starts.

“This should have never happened Dani. I take precautions. I didn’t mean to-“

Dani grabs his face finally looking at him.

“You got shot because of me. I’m so sorry Malcolm.”

“Dani, I don’t remember much, but I remember you were trying to help me. This was in no way your fault.”

“The kid who shot you. He has a crush on me. He..kind of lost it when-”

“Good for him.”

“What?”

“If I saw someone attack you, I’d shoot him.” Dani laughs pulling him close enough to kiss his cheek.

“Shut up Bright,” She kisses him softly. He closes his eyes with a sigh.

“I should probably get Gil, he’s gonna freak when he sees I’m missing.”

Malcolm looks at her confused.

“Dani?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re coming back, right?”

“If you want.”

“I want.”

Dani smiles all the way back to her room. She is glad he survived. She was just beginning to like him.


End file.
